Multi-genre Ninjago shots (revamp)
by GhostFedora
Summary: A revamp of an old series I abandoned *Requests are appreciated and allowed, sp feel free to*
1. I'm back bois!

**GUESS WHO'S BACK BOIS!**

 **If you don't know, I'm the one that did the weird multi-genre Ninjago ships. Well, as much as I want to carry it on, I just decided screw it and revive the old series. So, here we are! For the first one-shot, I'm starting off...dark~**

 **So keep an eye out and feel free to request. Sure I've got old ones to do first, but I'll get round to everyone's request eventually. Until next time, my friends.**

 **Ghost~**


	2. Bruiseshipping 1- If you were gay

**Bruise- If you were gay**

Cole smiled with a relaxed sigh as he snuggled into the cosy black chair. The fire was lit, warming the whole room up in a calming gentle heat. Beside him was a hot chocolate, a slice of double-chocolate cake and his old favourite book.

 _"Ah, an afternoon alone with my favourite book."_ He picks up the thick brown-covered book and flicked to the first page _"Broadway musicals of the 19490's. No roomate to bother me. How can it get any better than this?"_ He laughs at the rhetorical question. Kai, Nya and Zane were out shopping, Lloyd and Sensei were out of town helping rebuild Wu's childhood monastery and Jay was out doing god knows what. Cole reached for the choco and took a long sip, when the front door burst open, causing him to nearly choke on the drink as the familiar annoying voice rang out.

"Oh, hi Cole!"

Cole takes an annoyed sigh before bluntly replying " _Hi Jay."_

"Hey, Cole, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy, Cyrus I think, was smiling at me and talking to me!"

 _"Mm, that's VERY interesting"_

"Mhm, he was being REAL friendly, huh, and I think he was coming onto me. I think he might have thought I was gay!"

Cole spots a faint blush on the younger's cheeks and raises an eyebrow at this.

 _"Mhm, so why are you telling me this, hmm? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"_

Jay pauses for a moment, relising how he was getting slightly defensive and funnels his eyebrows.

"Aw, you don't have to get all defensive Cole-"

 _"I'm not getting defensive!"_ Cole blurts out, his own cheeks going a deep red. _"Oh, why do I care about some gay guy you met ok, I am trying to read."_

"Oh, well, I didn't mean anything by it Cole, I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

 _"Well I do not want to talk about it, Jay, this conversation is over."_

"Yeah, but, Cole-"

 _"Over!"_ Cole turns to face away from the blue ninja, blocking him out with his book. Jay merely shrugs and moves to the other sde of the chair, facing Cole.

"Well okay, but just so you know." He clears his throat before starting to sing.

"If you were gay that'd be ok. I mean'cause, hey, I like anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay (but I'm not gay)."

Cole is not happy at this, and shifts further away from Jay, almost sitting on the armrest of the chair.

 _"Jay, please, I am trying to read this book."_ Jay leans over the chair and stares at Cole upside-down. " _What?"_

"If you were queer"  
 _"Oh, Jay."_

"I'd still be here"

 _"Jay, I'm trying to read this book."_

Year after year"

 _"Jay...!"_

"Becase you're dear to me! And I know that you"

 _"What?"_

"Would accept me too"

 _"I would?"_ Cole remarks with a sarcastic tone

"If I told you today "Hey, Guess what, I'm gay!" but I'm not gay!"

"I'm happy, just being with you."

 _"Hide by the shoes, pal Rocky"_

"So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys?~" Jay carries out the jerking off motion with his hands, a slight smirk on his face. Cole jumps out of the chair, his face pure red.

 _"Jay, that is gross!"_

"No, it's not!" Jay sneaks up behind Cole, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"If you were gay, I'd shout "Horray!""

 _"I am not listening!"_ Cole shrugs Jay off and heads back to the chair, picking up his dropped book.

"And here I'd stay"

 _"La-la-la-la-la-la-la!"_ Cole chants, trying to bloack out Jay, failing.

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

Cole yelps as Jay pulls him into a tight hug, squirming slightly whilst secretly wishing he still had his ghost abilities to get out.

"You can count on me, to always be, beside you everyday, to tell you it's ok, you were just born that way. And as they say, it's in your DNA! You're gay!"  
 _"I AM NOT GAY!"_ Cole finally gets out of the blue ninja's surprisingly tight grip, panting slightly.

"If you WERE gay, that is!"  
Cole just facepalms with a long groan of annoyance.

 _"I hate you."_

Jay chuckles and kisses Cole's cheek  
"Do you now?~"


	3. PiZane- The return

**(This one-shot was for ShiningLover and KaiRocksRainbow :3)**

 **PiZane: The return**

Stixx (is that how you spell it? IDK^^) after the preeminent (again, I lack sense of spelling) attack was nothing but a salvage yard. Well, according to Cole, it's a salvage yard of what once was a whole town. I myself have been busy, busy with a project I should have finished a long time ago. Jay and Nya have been offering to help, but I'm sure I can handle it myself.

After grabbing my second coffe of the day, I headed back under the main deck where my..project was on a table. Monitors hooked to parts have BPM readings and power levels shown on the screens, all connected to a socket I found behind some boxes. With a sigh, I place the coffee down on the sidetable and grab a mini drill, applying a small white metal plate to the final patch. This is the blast one, the final one before it- _she's_ ready to be brought back.

 _"Zane?"_ Speak of the devil.

"Yes, Pixal?"

 _"Is this the project you didn't want want me to see?"_

"Well it's the now finished project, and I guess you can see now." Zane let's Pixal see the final product. When she does, she can't help but fall silent."

 _"..."_

"...Pixal..? Do you like it?"

 _"Zane...you did this...for me?"_

"I did..."

 _"...Zane...?"_

In front of Zane on the table is a nindroid body. One with sleek, silver hair in a sticky-up bun and a matching silver ninja suit decorated with grey highlights. White skin with a slight yellow hint, and moss-green eyes slightly dull from the lack of use.

"Well? Do you wana try this out?"

 _"Of course I do!"_

Zane smiles as he removes Pixal's processor from the back of his head, inserting it into that of the body in front of him. The green eyes flickered for a few seconds before going fully bright leaf green. It worked.

 _"Zane, I...I can't believe it."_ Pixal sits up with a smile, arms supporting her either side. Zane smiles back.

"It's just nice having you back." He gently leans over and softly kisses her lips for a second before pulling away, his silver cheeks tinted red. Pixal's body hitches and freezes up slightly, her own cheeks going a much darker and more noticeable shade.

"I...I shouldn't have done that. I apolo-" Before Zane can finish, Pixal does the same, but for longer and a bit more passionate. He relaxesa dn returns the feeling. They don't pull away for at least 2 minutes, as neither really need oxygen. When they finally do, they smile at each other and hug closely

 **"Have I interuptted anything?~"** Cole was leaning against the doorframe of the lower deck, arms crossed with a smirk. Zane and Pixal both glare at the ghst whilst he chuckles

 **"Sorry, sorry, Romeo and Juliet~ I'll knock next time~"**

Pixal facepalms whilst Zane gets a small jug of water and throws some at Cole's feet, causing the ghost to yelp and hover above the floor.

"Next time, use your manners."


End file.
